The Celestial Ninja
by Lucy Kirkland
Summary: Follow an adventure as Lucy Heartfilia discovers a new world and new adventure. Making new friends and enemies from different clans. A jealous Uchiha and a loving Senju? Fighting another war?And what does the Celestial Spirit king have to do with all of it? Craziness to a whole new level.
1. Chapter 1

**Normal POV**

Lucy stopped for a second a looked up at the sky. The sky was dull and filled with black and gray clouds. It was going to start raining pretty soon. Even so Lucy didn't bother to bring an umbrella even tough she knew it was going to rain today.

Rain was something she enjoyed alot. It reminded her of Juvia and Aquarius. Two old friends that was like family, that was both gone. A single tear escaped Lucy's eyes. The once chocolate brown eyes that was filled with warmth, happiness and kindness was now gone. Her eyes were dull and the warmth was gone. Instead of kindness and happiness was sadness and pain. A pain screaming for someone to comfort her and make it go away. Sadness that no matter how many tears was she'd woudn't go away.

Lucy looked down on the ground again and sighed. The world just felt dull without Fairy Tail. It just felt wrong to not have Natsu constant yelling or Gray constantly stripping. Happy teasing her all the time and Mira messing with her love life. Or how Wendy and Erza always sat there at the bar eating cake. Laxus and Bickslow's being perverts and commenting on who they wanted to bang next. Asuka running around the guild hall playing with everyone. Freed staring at Mira with love in his eyes. Levy and Gajeel in the back with Pantherlily talking and reading. Well Levy was the one that read, Gajeel and Lily mostly ate kiwi and iron or bothering Levy. Evergreen and Elfman having a old married couple fight like always before blushing when Laxus just tells them to go and bang each other already. Heck she even missed being groped by Cana. And everyone else in the guild,no the family.

Continuing walking down the road the blonde mage sighed once again. _'Why didn't you take me with you Natsu?'_ It broke Lucy's heart every time she tought about Natsu. All she wished was that he had taken her with him. But now it wasn't so, he left her to watch over the guild. A guild who disbanded the next day leaving her all alone. Not one of them had bothered to even make a call to her or visit her. She knew that they knew where she was. But no not one, not even Levy or Wendy came to visit. Even so she had dropped by and said hello from time to time.

Lucy wiped away the tears that had escaped her eyes. Why she was still crying was beyond her. She felt like she should be used to it by now. Being all alone in a cold world. We're no one cares about you. Well that's how Lucy felt right now after all they had all left without a good bye, only Wendy said good bye.

"Pun pun" Lucy's snapped out of the toughts at the sound. "Are you alright miss Lucy? I'm sorry" Slowly she turned around to see Aries and Plue behind her. That's right she remembered, _'I'm not alone, I still have them'_ Tears welled up in Lucy's eyes as she smiled a heart warming smile. Throwing herself at Aries and Plue hugging them like no tomorrow.

Aries smiled as she patted Lucy on top of her head. Lucy was really adorable and kind for a celestial mage. Normally celestial mage were cruel and abused there spirits. But not Lucy, no she would rather die then to let a spirit suffer. There was not words to describe how much Aries loved Lucy. Beacuse Aries love for her master, no friend was beyond anything. She also knew that all her spirit friends felt the same way she did. They all loved and adored Lucy with all there heart.

Plue hugged his mother back as he wiped her tears. He hated when mother cried, her brown eye were not made for tears. No they were made for happiness and kindness. Always shining in them lighting up the room. And her smile that made anyone that saw it wanting it to exsists forever. The golden blonde hair that looked perfect on her without even trying. She was really the perfect mother, and all his brothers and sister in the spirit world felt the same. The moment Plue first meet her he had already decided to protect her forever.

"Are you alright now miss Lucy? I'm sorry" Aries asked with a small smile as she let go of Lucy. The blonde celestial maiden smiled back at her friend. "Yeah I'm fine thanks for coming, Aries, Plue, please do tell the others that I'm fine and not to worry." Plue did his usual "Pun pun" and Aries nooded before they both poffed back into the Celestial world.

Lucy smiled as she watched her friends disappear in a sparkly shining light. They always knew how to make her fell better. Smiling Lucy keept on walking down the road. But this time she wasn't sad. No she was happy again, shining eyes and bright smile on her face. The real Lucy Heartfilia was back once again.

Suddenly Lucy stopped with wide eyes. _'I almost forgot why I was here. Natsu must have rubbed of on me more than I tought.'_ Lucy facepalmed and sighed. She had just realized that she was turning into Natsu always forgetting why they did stuff. _'Dammit I'm turning stupid without_ _them_ _around me. I didn't think I would ever think this but, I want my idiot friends to come back and be idiots.'_

Lucy smiled even more at the tought than she already was. The smile soon turned into a giggle than soon turned into a full fit laughter. Life was strange that way, she had lost count on how many times she had just wanted her team to be smarter. Like that one time the council blew a fit on them for another "accident".

 _Flashback brought to you by "Birds are singing, Flowers are blooming. On days like this, kids like_ _you_ _should be burning in hell"_

 _"So what do you have to say to defend yourself against this, Team Natsu?" The way the council spit out the teams name like venom wasn't really new to this team. The fire dragon slayer smiled and scratched the back of his head._

 _"Well it was just an accident also we saved the town right? Well most of it" Natsu said with a smile as he slung his arm around Lucy. The blonde girl sighed as she just keept on facepalming. Why did her team mate have to be so stupid._

 _Erza Scarlet spoke before the council could speak again. "As Natsu just said we are very sorry. But you can't really blame us for the mayor not telling us that there was a cave with volcanos under the town."_

 _Lucy started at her sister in shock. She had at least tought Erza would be smart enough to be careful. But nope just overestimated her team mate. She had a felling this was going to end very bad._

 _Gray nooded as he smirked. "Yeah he could have told us and then we wouldn't have destroyed the ground. We did that to stop the dark guild. It was a part of the plan. The mayor said nothing about lava in the ground."_

 _The council glared at the team and yelled. "THE TOWN IS KNOW FOR THE VOLCANOS UNDER IT. IT'S NAME IS FOR GOD'S SAKE VOLCANO TOWN. THINK BEFORE YOU ACT NEXT TIME. ALSO YOUR MISSION FLYER SAID BE CAREFUL LAVA IN GROUND!"_

 _End of this lovely flashback_

Lucy sweatdroped as she remembered it. Yup her team was a bunch of morons no doubt. But who cares she still loved with all of her heart. Nothing will ever change that, no doubt there. _'I'm sure there all fine and being there normal self. Erza eating cake, Gray stripping, Wendy and Charla being adorable as fuck. Natsu and Happy blowing things up... FUCK THAT IDIOT IF HE'S BLOWING STUFF UP THE COUNCIL WILL BLOW A FIT AGAIN!'_ Lucy mental freaked out at the tought of the council yelling at Natsu and Happy for blowing up a town or mountain. May the gods help the poor souls that have to deal it the duo of idiots.

A small smile made its way to her face at the tought. It was actually funny thinking of the idiots making more trubbel again. Smiling Lucy started running like she was chased by a hoard of wild fangirls/fanboys. To someone else this would look stupid running like a moron. But to Lucy it was normal, beacuse she was a member of Fairy Tail. So what if the guild was disbanded. The memories and bonds they shared will never disappear or break. So no mather what anyone says she will always be a member of Fairy Tail.

Lucy laughed our loud as she keept running. No time to waste, she was getting there within the next ten minutes. And if she failed she would run 50 laps around the capital in one day. Not much to say after the guild disbanded Lucy started training alot. She discovered that all the dancing she learnt as a kid was actually useful in battle. And all her stupid classes to learn how to walk steady and calmly without falling in her heels. That turned out to be something that made her very good at keeping her balance in battle on dangerous battlefields.

So there she was the former celestial wizard of Fairy Tail, Lucy Heartfilia. Running down the the road in as fast as she could. Wind blowing in her hair and face as she keept on running. Her destination was a cave within the forest that Virgo had told her about. Virgo had informed her that there was ruins from old celestial temples.

Long ago the celestial wizards where worshiped thanks to there knowledge. The power to call on beings from another world was truly wonderful. And there knowledge about the stars and night was beyond anything ever seen before. But as timed passed more and more people learned how to use magic and people stopped worshipping the celestial wizards. But even so anyone who knows there history knows that celestial wizards where the ones that made humanity start to learn magic. They where the origin of the great world Earthland.

To a celestial mage like Lucy finding a ruin like this was worth more than anything. Lucy had contacted Yukino about it but she was on a mission. But Yukino had sent a message to Lucy to let her know that Lucy could go ahead and look at it. Lucy did what Yukino had asked but promised herself that she would tell Yukino all about it. Also Yukino had told Lucy that she would come and see it after her mission. She was a celestial wizard to after all, to not check would've been and insult to the celestial wizards history.

After seven minutes of running Lucy finally saw it. The cave that was the entrance to the ruins. Around the cave was flowers and vines. The trees where thick and the leafs where different types of green. It looked beautiful to Lucy. Nature truly was wonderful,a world without it would be so sad and wrong. So to take care of it was important, beacuse when you do something as beautiful as this would appear.

 **(A/N: I mean what I** **wrote right now. Take care of nature everyone. You can't** **throw stuff into nature, no you recycle it. Without nature we can't** **live. The trees is what gives us air and the** **water is something that is extremely important to us. So take care of it like your taking care of a life. Nature is what gives us life, without it there would** **be** **no me or you. No laughter at funny anime scenes or tears as you read sad manga. So remembered everyone take care of nature and you take care** **of the world. One person alone can make a different. It's** **small but when many small come together it becomes** **something big.)**

Lucy smiled as she pushed some vines out of the way as she entered the cave. The walls where covered in vines as well but had flowers on them. Walking up to one of the flowers Lucy picked one of them up. To her surprise the flower started to glow and so did the rest. Lucy giggled as she put the flower in her hair and keept walking down the cave. The further into cave she came the more and more ruins was shown. Being the curious person she was Lucy looked at every part of the destroyed temple. All she found was writing about the origin of Celestial Magic. Something Lucy already knew everything about, thanks to Crux's star dress. **(Yes I** **will give the silver keys star dress from** **to so deal with it. I'm** **making Lucy badass in my stories. She's** **my favorite character in Fairy Tail)**

A strange light was shimmering from further down the hall. The light was blue with some green and purple in it. Wondering what it could be Lucy carefully made her way down the hall. Stopping before a pillar covered in different type of plants. On top of the pillar was a crystal ball that was shining. It was magnificent and had a weird magic aroura around it.  
A even bigger smile spread out on Lucy's face, if that was posible that is. Bro fisting the air Lucy yelled as loud as she could. "I'm all fired up!"

Her shout was so loud that even the spirits in the celestial world could hear her. A smile spread on all the spirits faces alls they heard her voice filled with happiness. Every celestial spirit knew who Lucy Heartfilia was. She was the only human that had ever summoned the celestial spirit king and survived. People had tried but all died from the big magic lose. Lucy truly was the one that would surpass Anna Heartfilia. But many belived that she had already done that unlocking the star dress. It was no doubt about it that Lucy will be a legend to all celestial wizards. In fact a temple was being built in honor for Lucy. Something that Lucy wasn't to happy about, saying that she didn't deserve it. But when she had heard that it was Aquarius idea she coudn't say no. Lucy felt like she owed alot to Aquarius after she took the human world away from her. So saying no when Aquarius asked for a temple in Lucy's honor it would be wrong to say no in Lucy's eyes.

Lucy slowly picked up the orb with care. It was old and an celestial artifact, so she had to be careful to not break it. There was something about this orb that made Lucy have a strange urge to pulse her magic into it. Even how much Lucy told herself that she coudn't do that and how wrong it was to use an artifact like this without Yukino. She couldn't resist the urge and sent a pulse of magic into the orb.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nothing happened, nothing at all. Not even a spark or the orb stop shining. No it stayed the exact same way as before. Oh there was one thing that changed, Lucy now felt like an idiot. Sighing Lucy put the orb in her bag and started to walk out of the ruins. _'Well that was anticlimactic to say at least. I was hoping for something cool to happen like the orb turning into an book or key. But no the orb don't do anything but glow. Well if the orb was from the old times then the magic surely would have stopped working by now'_ Lucy tought with a bit of disappointment.

As Lucy stepped out of the cave she saw the it was already night time. _'What the hell it was only around 4 pm when I went into the cave. And now it's already 10pm how?!'_ Lucy tought as she stood there with an open mouth. She had only been in there for half an hour max. She could easily tell the time thanks to the moon and the starsm. Being a celestial mage meant that knowing the night was important. So reading stars was no problem and the moon was only a bonus thanks to her study as a child. Sometimes all the hours of her childhood lost in books came in handy.

As Lucy still stared out as nothing her bag started to glow even more. In the corner of her eye Lucy saw a bright light that she realized was coming from her bag. Opening it and taking out the orb Lucy started at the orb. It had changed colour and a weird warmth coming of it. It didn't take Lucy long to figure out that the warmth was the exact same as her own magic. In her surprise Lucy dropped the orb of mistake.

Instead of falling down on the ground like it should have it stayed in the air. So now it was an glowing, flying orb with Lucy's magic in it. Well stranger things have happens to Lucy, being turned into Gray was very strange indeed. A shiver went down Lucy's spine at the tought of being turned into Gray or anyone else for that matter. It was terrifying believing that you would be stuck as someone else forever. Thank god that it was masters punishment for stealing an S-class mission.

 **(A/N: Wow I** **feel like I'm** **getting distracted to easily. Oh well it seems like this story will take forever to progress. Well look at that, compared to my other story this one is well** **made and isn't** **short. And it doesn't move forward without any explanation and in 1500 words. Man I'm** **a proud of myself today. Come on guys give me a pat on the back for making something long. And now I'm** **doing it again. Well back to the story** **and from now on I** **will try to not sidetrack to much.)**

 _'What is going on? What happens with the orb. Nothing happened a second ago. Wait the orb, that's why it didn't seem to do anything. I bet it's the orb who made it nighttime and that my magic activated it'_ Lucy tought as she mentally facepalmed herself. Yup she was truly a member of Fairy Tail alright. Doing stupid stuff without thinking, yes that sounds like her guild alright. Well former guild to be exact, but that doesn't matter Fairy Tail will always be her home.

The orbs light started to shine even brighter than before. The light was so strong that Lucy had to close and shield her eyes from it. Magic shot out from it and started to circle around Lucy swallowing her in the light.

A pillar of light shot up into the sky. Everyone all around Fiore could see it. Not a single person didn't turn and look at the beacon of light. It was beautiful and made all the star constellations shine. To almost everyone this was truly beautiful. But two white haired girl didn't think that this was beautiful. They knew what it was and hurried to get to the reason of it before it was to late. The ones who was running towards Lucy was Yukino and Sorano. (Angel, her real name is Sorano) They had been tought as a kid what that light meant and it was not good. All they hopped was that Lucy was alright and that it wasn't to late.

A pink haired fire dragon slayer looked up at the light with his exceed with surprise. There was something about this light that called to him. Natsu's eyes widen as he realized that it was Lucy's magic. He could smell her all around and yet so far away. Grabbing onto Happy Natsu took of with full speed towards the light. If it had to do with Lucy then he would go there. She was his best friend after all and partner in crime.


	2. Chapter 2

**Normal POV Earth (Ninja world)**

Lucy opened her eye's as she tried to adjust her eyes to the light. After a few seconds she could see clearly, and what she saw surprised her. She was in a cave, but that wasn't really what surprised her. No it was the beautiful gems and crystals that covered the cave and the crystal clear lake. It was so beautiful, she made a mental note to herself to never bring Natsu and Gray here at the same time. They would just end up fighting and destroying the place. No that was not something she wanted to happen. Way to often had the two of them caused destruction to sacred places or other important stuff.

She switched her gaze from the surroundings and looked down at herself. To Lucy's surprise she had pink kimono on her. The kimono had very detailed flowers on them and inside of the flowers there was small Fairy Tail symbols. There was also a red, white and sliver dragon on it. Who oddly enough looked like Igneel, Grandine and Metalicana. She could fell keys on the inside of her kimono, which was a big relief to Lucy. The thought of losing her keys broke her heart. Reaching in for her keys she smiled as she felt there warmth the instant she touched them. Standing up she grabbed the key she needed and chanted. "Open gate of the southern cross, Crux"

With a shimmering golden light Crux appeared, sleeping like always. A big goofy smile spread on Lucy's face at the familiar sight. Sitting down cross-legged facing Crux Lucy took a deep breath and said. "Hello Crux, I was wondering if you could tell me where I am and why the air feel so strange." With a scream that could probably scare the death Crux woke up. "Hello to you to miss Lucy. It seems like we are in one of the earth's right now. Earth is the name of many other worlds, this one in particular is a lot like your world miss Lucy."

Lucy looked at Crux with a confused look and a bit of horror. The thought that came to her mind wasn't good thing. With a scared voice, that still somehow held her normal kind voice in it, Lucy asked."Crux does this mean what I think it means? Are we really in another world again? And it's not Edolas or the Celestial world?"

Crux looked at Lucy with a bit saddened knowing he had to tell her the truth. He knew Lucy had suffered a great deal after her family and Aquarius had left her. Being sucked into another world wasn't really something that would make his master any less stressed. In fact it would probably make her even more confused than ever. And right now in this world there was a war going in. A war between nations and clans, lucky enough Crux knew exactly where they was. And in was somewhere Lucy would be safe for now. It was holy ground protected by a very high levelled barrier that the Celestial king had put there himself.

"I'm sorry miss Lucy but we are not in Edolas or in my world. As I told you we are in a world called Earth. This world like I said is a lot your world miss Lucy." Crux said before he fell back asleep.

Lucy sweatdropped at her friends habit. She was used to it, but it still confused her how he could be awake and asleep the next second. Then again she had been partners with Natsu and Happy for many years. So she had seen a lot of weirder things. And Natsu was the same, awake one second and asleep the next.

"Crux if it's not to much trouble could you explain what you meant when you said this world was a lot like mine? I can feel a power around me, it's a lot like magic power but different. I feel stronger with it, it a bit confusing. But then again we are in another world just like you said." Lucy said with a sweet smile. But on the inside she was freaking out. 'I'm in a new world AGAIN! Why does always happen to me?!' She wasn't very happy about being in another world.

"Of course miss Lucy, I would be happy to help you in anyway possible. This world is a world inhabited by ninja. These ninja use chakra, chakra is a lot like magic. But instead of taking chakra up from nature like we do with magic. Chakra comes from within a person, all living being have it. But even tough the chakra comes from within. It's like magic, you don't have endless of chakra. It would take a very long time to explain all I know about chakra. So instead I was thinking I would lend you some of my books so you could learn for yourself." Crux explained after wakening up with a scream that could scare the dead, again. He knew that know that Lucy had ended up in this world. She wouldn't be able to return back to Earthland just by going trough the Celestial world. Lucky enough time in Earth was just the same as in Earthland. So the gap between her and her family wouldn't be that great. Of course it would be a bit hard getting information from one world to another without any problem. But she would at least get to age the same as her family.

Lucy looked at Crux a bit surprised hearing this. She knew magic power was absorbed from the nature around you. But it also needed something else to make it possible to use it. But here in this world, the power came from just within. But something was still bothering her, it was not the fact that Crux would lend her books so she had to learn it by herself. No Lucy loved to read, she was a writer after all. It was the fact that she could feel herself gathering energy from around her. It was like absorbing magic power, but stronger. Crux told her power here came from within, yet she felt power flowing into her from her surroundings.

Looking over at Crux, Lucy sighed before asking. "Sorry Crux but I have some more questions. First of is this, you said that in this world power come from the inside. Yet I feel power around me flowing into me, just like magic back at home. Why is that and what is it?" Lucy asked giving Crux a look saying 'I'm sorry'. She really wasn't happy to bother her friend like this. Lucy had yet to fully master her Crux star dress, so she was not able to access to all the info she needed. The Crux star dress took it information from the Celestial Library. But because Lucy had not yet fully mastered it she didn't have access to the knowledge of other world just yet. So far she was able to get information on Earthland, Edolas and some parts on the Celestial world. But she did not have any knowledge on this world. And knew for a fact that she wouldn't be able to get any access to it in her Crux star dress.

"As expected from you miss Lucy. What you are feeling is nature chakra. Not many know about it or can even use it for that matter. Nature chakra is exactly like magic, you take it up from the air. The only different is that in this world it's stronger. That's why you have been feeling stronger. I believe that you can absorb nature energy because your used to doing it in your world. But there you call it magic, instead of chakra like you call it here." Crux explained looking at his so called master. Even tough she would never treat him or any of the other spirits like tools or her possessions. To her they were family and Crux knew that.

Lucy nodded in understanding saying a simple thanks. Knowing she had asked Crux a lot already she decided to wait with the questions to a later time. She told Crux to go back and give Virgo the books and have Virgo bring them to her. After she watched Crux disappeared she looked around again. She had a little time before Virgo would show up. And Lucy wanted to explore the cave. All the different gems and stones was so fascinating. All of them had a form of power surrounding them. And the lake also felt special, after getting water powers Lucy could sense stuff like that a lot better.

Walking over to the lake she sat down in front of it. Looking down at the water she saw something unexpected. A light started to shimmer in the water. And figures started to form in the water. It wasn't her reflection, it was something else, something horrible.

Virgo looked at her princess as she came to the world inhabited by ninja. It had been a long time sense she was here. Walking up to her princess she addressed her. "Princess I brought the books just like master Crux asked me to do. Punishment?" Virgo waited for a answer but got none. Instead she heard a quiet sob, that quickly turned louder and louder. Quickly Virgo sat down next to her princess and made Lucy face herself. What Virgo saw broke her heart. There she was, the kindness person that have ever lived. Crying her eyes out looking like she is about to break any second.

Lucy looked at Virgo with tears streaming down her face. What she saw in the lake, the vision. Oh how she hoped that it wasn't the truth. She wouldn't be able to handled it, surely she would break if it happened. Grabbing onto Virgo, Lucy pulled her into a hug. "Vi-Virgo plea-please tell me that what I saw won't come true." Lucy stuttered out between her sobs. Her voice was so quiet it was almost impossible for anyone to hear. Well except dragon slayers, and at that thought Lucy started to cry even more.

Virgo looked at the lake and sighed. "I'm sorry princess but I don't know the answer to that. This lake have many abilities, one of them is to show a possible future. But that doesn't mean they have to come true. So whatever you saw, don't believe that it will come true. But keep in mind it can happen so be careful. Punishment for not telling you princess?"

"No Virgo I will not punish you in any way. Your my friend and I don't wanna hurt you. Thanks for explaining it to me Virgo. Knowing that what I saw is just a possible future made me fell better. Now I can prevent it from happening." Lucy said as she wiped her tears up Lucy gave Virgo a warm smile. "Sorry to trouble you Virgo. But did you bring the books that Crux asked you to bring? Also if it's not to much trouble could you tell me where we are?"

Lucy was really confused on where she was. She was aware that she was in a new world. But it seemed like Crux and Virgo knew this place in some way. And inside the cave was writings on the walls. Lucy knew those writings, they had the same kind of symbols as her mothers books had. The book given trough generations in her family. From mother to to daughter, well it would have been from mother to son. But no one on her mothers side had ever had a son as there first child. In fact they had only had daughters in all there time if life. It was a bit strange but Lucy didn't bother to look into it.

Virgo gave her princess a blank stare before replying. "Princess welcome to your heritage. Right now we are in the cave that holds the water of the gods. It says that this water is the tears of the gods. This water have the ability to heal any wound, even they who can kill. They just need to be alive when they get here."

Lucy started blankly at Virgo as she tried to progress her words. The words _'your heritage'_ kept repeating inside of her head. What did Virgo mean with that? Did she have family here, was there Heartfilia in this world? How come, she knew the Heartfilia came from her world. That was something that she knew 100% was true. Then how come she had a heritage here? "Virgo what do you mean that I have a heritage here in this world?" Lucy asked as she started at Virgo with wide eyes. Her brain working in overdrive trying to figure it out.

Virgo started back at her princess with the same blank stare. But her eyes where dancing with amusement. "It's like I said princess, this all belongs to you. Among many other things, and a fair amount of ground. All of it belongs to the Heartfilia family, and the only one left is you princess, punishment?"

Lucy just stared not saying anything. When did her family buy up ground in another world? Was this a joke Virgo came up with? No that couldn't be it, Virgo didn't make joke's like that. Virgo only made stupid jokes like Happy used to do. All of it was just way to confusing for Lucy to understand. "No Virgo no punishment, I would never do that to you. But how is it even possible that I own anything in this world?"

"Well princess your ancestor Anna Heartfilia came into this world long ago and created a clan in this world. Slowly but surely the Heartfilia clan grew bigger. It was never really that big of a clan, but they where know all around the world. The power to use all five chakra nature's without trouble was something only the Heartfilia could do. And everyone that was born in the Heartfilia family was taught how to use nature chakra. But around 33 years ago the Heartfilia clan was targeted and almost wiped out of existence. Your mother Layla was sent back to Earthland before that happened. All the Heartfilia in this world was then killed. But they had one last wish, for the Heartfilia territory to be safe until a Heartfilia or the one who bears all 12 gold keys to return. The celestial spirit kind granted that wish and put a powerful barrier around the Heartfilia clan. So now that your here, well that means your the leader of the Heartfilia clan and own all the Heartfilia's had. Oh also princess, now when your back it will only be a matter of time before people will hear about your return. So get ready that many clans will ask you to marry someone in there clan to unite the clans." Virgo said with a small smile, very amused.

And with those word Lucy fainted. It was a little to much for Lucy to handle. People asking her to marry someone? Her family lived in another world for many years? Her mother grew up in this world? The Heartfilia had a name for them self? Why did her mother never tell her? Wait was all the stories about a world of ninja in her childhood real? Why did her celestial spirits never tell her? It was way to many questions to handle and way to confusing. So in the end Lucy ended up fainting.

 **Normal POV Earthland (mage world)**

Natsu sat on a chair holding his best friends hand. One day had passed, and there was still no sign of Lucy waking up. When he found her laying in the dirt out cold he panicked. Of course being a good friend he helped her. But when he touched her, she was ice cold. She had a pulse and was breathing but was ice cold. Happy had been crying the whole time. Not even three minutes after he found Lucy Yukino appeared. When she saw Lucy she also panicked and asked what happened. When Natsu told her he didn't know Yukino got even more worried.

Yukino told him that Wendy was in Lamia Scale right now and that it was the closest guild. So that's where they went, Sherria and Wendy did there best to heal her. But they said that there magic could only heal her wound. But it didn't change anything of her state, and that they didn't know when she would wake up. Natsu also found out about the guild disbanding. It was crazy, but he was determinant to rebuild it so when Lucy woke up everyone would be there. He knew better than anyone how much Lucy loved Fairy Tail.

"Natsu will Lucy wake up soon" Natsu looked at his blue partner. Happy was curled in a ball on Lucy's stomach crying. Natsu knew that Happy suffered greatly after the death of future Lucy. There wasn't a night when Happy didn't cry if they wasn't sleeping in Lucy's bed with her. Natsu was exactly the same, the thought of losing his best friend again broke his heart. But it also angered him that anyone would do this to her. Natsu promised himself that he would find and kill the person who did this to Lucy.

But Natsu wasn't the only one who was pissed. Many of the other Fairy Tail members showed up one by one. The first one there was surprisingly Laxus and the thunder legion. They got the news from there guild master. All four cared for the blonde girl, they had all hurt her. Yet she forgave them and befriended them. She even asked them to go on a mission with her. After that they became her friend, even tough Lucy said they where friends from the start. Not one of them felt like the deserved her kindness. But was happy that she gave it to them. Thanks to that they opened up to everyone. So when they heard that she was in a state like this. There where not happy, all of them looked like the was about to kill someone.

Bickslow told everyone something very shocking. Someone or something had taken a very large part of her soul. And until they found that Lucy wouldn't wake up. That pissed them of even more, especially Bickslow. He told them that Lucy had a golden soul, almost white soul with gold in it. Something that was so rare only a few had ever seen one in history. It symbolized kindness and innocent, everyone in Fairy Tail had good souls. But her was far the most beautiful and purest. And to a seith mage that was something very important to protect.

Mirajane, Elfman and Lisanna had also appeared. Lisanna who looked up to Lucy was very sad that she was like this. Lucy had helped her a lot. Lisanna who loved Natsu was afraid that Lucy and Natsu was in love. Lucy had seen how Lisanna looked at her best friend and told her to go for it. After that Lisanna and Lucy grew closer thanks to Lucy helping Lisanna with Natsu. She had planned to confess her love to Natsu but the whole war against Tartaros happened. And Natsu was gone along with the guild.

Mirajane and Elfman was not happy at all when they heard what happened to Lucy. When Lucy came to the guild the felt like the void in there hearts healed a bit. She was almost always happy and very kind. With her beautiful smile, golden blonde hair and her chochlate brown eyes that seemed to glow with happiness. She made the whole guild fill up with happiness. Lucy became a little sister to them. And that didn't change at all when Lisanna came back. In fact they only grew to love her even more. Lucy was someone important to all three of the Strauss siblings.

Soon almost all Fairy Tail had heard about it. All of them was angered about what had happened to Lucy. When Natsu told them he wanted to rebuild the guild everyone agreed. Not one of them was happy when the old man had disbanded the guild. So the guild was being rebuilt faster than ever. But as carefully as before of course, they wanted it to be able to withstand all the brawls that would happen in the guild.

Fairy Tail was soon coming back at full force. So watch out world, the craziest guild in history is back and more fired up than ever. And there ready to cause some trouble in the world.

 **Normal POV Uchiha resident (Ninja world)**

Madara moaned as he felt the warmth of the maid sucking him. He had gotten very stressed lately and built up a lot of sexual tension. So he had just planned to do it himself, but one of his maids had walked in on him of mistake. So as punishment the maid had to help me whenever he needed it. Not that the maid seemed to mind helping him. No she seemed very pleased with it all. Madara smirked at that his ego growing bigger at the thought of how no woman would ever resist him.

 **A/N: And that is the end of this chapter. My god the end, I was blushing so much making it. I was thinking of making it hot and steamy but, nah. I will do that in later chapters. So tell me what you think so far. And if you have any ideas for the story just tell me. I'm sure I can use it somehow.**


End file.
